Happy Birthday
by Jazu-chan13
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday and she is in her 2nd year at Hogwarts. However, Draco Malfoy annoys her in this special day... But why? Read the story to find out. - I know the summary sucks, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**Normal P.O.V **

Hermione walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. Her footsteps echoing as she walked towards the Library where she usually spends her time. It is her second year at Hogwarts and life has been treating her – well, fine isn't the right word to describe it – quite odd. She suspected it though, knowing that she is learning at a school for wizards and witches. She befriended Harry and Ron, and also had a ton of adventure during her first year in Hogwarts.

However, today is not just a normal day. Today is the 19th of September, which is her birthday. Her parents sent her a present earlier and it made Hermione happy, but her two friends haven't greeted her… yet.

Inside the school's library she grabbed her favourite book from the shelf. With her favourite book in hand, she occupied and empty table and began to read "Hogwarts A History". Her tiny gentle hands flipping each page with care, and her brown shiny eyes shined merrily as she absorbed the information from her book. Although that small amount of peace and happiness was disturbed when she lifted her head up to see a boy with gold platinum hair sitting right across from her.

"Studying, mudblood?" He sneered.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said trying her best not to cry as he said the 'M' word.

"Well it's your birthday so I am here to grace you with my presence. Did Potty and Weasel greet you?"

Surprised and ignoring the first comment, she stared at him but sooner replied, "I'll have you know that they have." She lied and returned her attention to the book she was currently reading. However, she was irritated when he heard him laugh.

"I doubt that Granger, I'll bet that they haven't got the slightest clue."

"Oh? Then how did you know?" She stared, quite interested on what his reply would be. Draco was taken aback by her question, but quickly regained his composure.

"I have my resources," he said while examining his nails, and heard her scoff.

"Oh, please, as if someone would tell you when my birthday is."

"Maybe someone did."

"Who?"

He smirked and said in a sing-song tone, "I'm not telling~."

"Have it your way then," she said while she closed the book to read another one.

"Seriously Granger, what is with you and books?" He asked curiously as he peered over her large stack of books neatly piled on the table.

"I love reading books."

"So?"

"So, what?" She snapped.

"So, why spend your time reading them?"

Sighing, she closed her book and locked eyes with the boy in front of her. "I love learning new information," she said as she jumped off the chair and a muttered a spell to return all the books in their proper places.

"Pfft—you and your knowledge," he said as trailed behind her.

"What is your problem?" She asked and she turned around to face him. "Can't you just leave me alone for once, to at least enjoy my birthday? It's worse enough that you're here bothering me." She said angrily as she poked him on the chest.

"Why, if I did stop bothering you. I'll be bored," he said, chuckling as he teased her, causing her to groan to in frustration.

"Ugh! You are just unbelievable!" She said as she stormed off towards the exit.

He took out the small box from his pockets, which was wrapped with green paper and silver ribbon. He looked at it for a brief moment and placed it back in his pocket. Sighing he ran after out in the hallway.

"Granger, wait up!"

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will be the last ^_^

I am new to writing a fanfiction and the first one I did was about School Rumble and it sucked. I am also not that fluent with English so if I did have any grammatical errors please forgive me. ''OTL R&R please! `(^0^`)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to say thank you for those followed this story. `(^O^`)

Also thank you to the person that has reviewed it (^U^)b

* * *

"Granger, wait up!"

Hermione stopped walking, standing in front of the huge doors of the Great Hall. Listening to the sounds of Draco's footsteps gradually becoming louder, and then hearing it slow down to a halt. She can hear him trying to catch his breath a feet away from where she's standing. Sighing, she turned around to face him...

"What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"Why the sudden rush, Granger?" He asked while panting and smirked.

"Well, first of all, you annoyed me in the Library. And I am not too glad being in your company," she said in a serious tone. "I'm sick and tired of this. Will you please just tell me what you want from me?"

"I…uh… I-I wanted to say—" Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing two figures staring at Draco and Hermione.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked, confused upon seeing them both outside.

"Well, Malfoy?" She addressed him, ignoring Harry because she wanted to hear his reason.

"I wanted to say…. Happy Birthday, Mudblood." He said in a cool tone, ignoring the shocked expressions from Harry and Ron and walked towards Hermione and took her hand.

"What are you doing—" She was cut off when Draco placed the small box on her palm gently. She stared at the box that was on her hand, she didn't expect to receive a present. Especially from him! "T-Thank you…"

"Meh, now I got my hands all dirty," he said pretending not to care about what she said, and wiped his hands on his cloak. "Well, mudblood, potty, weasel. I don't want to be suffocated by your presence so I'll leave." He said as he walked towards the dungeons. Leaving the three dumbfounded.

Ron snatched the box from Hermione's hand and tried to open it. "What the bloody hell! I can't open it!"

"Ron! Mind your tongue!" She said as she snatched the gift back and carefully placed it in her bag. "And besides, it's not yours to begin with so you don't have the right to open it."

"She's right Ron, it's her gift and it would be rude of us to open it without her consent."

"Thank you, Harry. Now boys, I'll see you tomorrow in the common room." She said, preparing to leave.

"But Hermione! You didn't eat anything!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not that hungry." She looked at him, and then she waited for a moment. "Well?"

"Well what?" both asked in confusion.

"Ugh! Never you mind!" She said and walked towards the common room in haste.

Both boys looked at each other, and as if a light bulb popped atop of their heads then ran after her. "Wait, Hermione!"

Hermione stopped and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for the boys to catch up with her.

"Hermione, we are so sorry."

"Yeah, we are. We're sorry for forgetting."

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" They both said in unison and approached to hug her and she hugged back.

"Thanks guys" She said happily. "Well, I'm going to bed, you should too." They nodded and she walked towards the girls' dormitory. She opened the door and sat on her four-poster bed. Sighing, she took off her shoes and changed out of her clothes into comfortable ones. A few minutes later, she was lying on bed and suddenly she remembered something. The present!

She rummaged her bag and took the present. She examined it carefully and opened it to find two bow hair clips, one with the color gold and red, the other one has a green and silver stripped colors. Hermione looked at it for a moment, absorbing the pretty hair clips in front of her. She noticed a piece of paper attached at the bottom of the box, taking it. She began to read the letter.

'Happy Birthday, Granger. I bought you these hair clips to keep that bushy mane of yours away from my face. Have a nice day.

P.S. Don't think that I'll be all sappy after this.

Draco Malfoy.'

She laughed quietly to herself, and placed the letter back inside the box. Yawning, she stretched her arms, walked towards her trunk and placed the box inside. Smiling to herself, she lied down on her bed and dreamed of something wonderful.

The following morning, she woke up feeling very energetic and walked towards the bathroom to have her bath. When Hermione finished bathing, she dressed in her school robes and walked towards the library. There was an hour left before the breakfast at the Great Hall, so she had decided to spend her time at the library to learn new information.

However, upon arriving at her destination, she found out that she wasn't alone. He was there, sitting on a chair that was stationed somewhere that nobody could see him. She looked closer to find books piled on the table. She giggled, causing the boy to look up.

"Find something funny, Granger?" He asked, continuing his reading.

"Well yes, it's odd seeing you study." She said matter-of-factly.

Closing his book, Draco looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Well, I wouldn't be the second best in our year if I didn't study. Besides, father will reprimand me if I slack off."

"Oh. Do you mind if I sit here then?"

Shrugging, he took another book and opened it. "Go ahead."

Hermione took the empty seat across from him and pulled out her book and began to read. Both of them sat in silence, reading their own books. Draco looked up from his book and saw Hermione wearing the green and silver stripped hair clip he gave her for her birthday. He noticed that her hair is less bushy today and his eyes trailed down to her studying face, noticing how calm and serene it is. Blushing, he returned to his book and continued reading. Hermione noticed his little observation and couldn't help but smile behind her book.

"Ma- Draco..?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him sincerely.

"Y-You're welcome, Gr—H-Hermione…" He replied, his face as red as a tomato.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it! :D

R&R please~ /(^3^)/


End file.
